1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a holding device for a communications unit. The latter can be, for example, a mobile telephone or a handset of a mobile telephone system, which comprises this handset and a transceiver station connected to it, for example via a cable.
2. Prior Art
A holding device of the generic type for a communications unit is already generally known. However, it is not very user-friendly, nor operationally reliable.
DE 44 05 506 C2 has disclosed a holder for a mobile telephone, in which a pivotable carrier for a mobile telephone is fitted to a unshaped base element. The pivotable carrier has a baseplate, supporting elements projecting away from the baseplate and holding lugs located opposite the baseplate. In this case, the carrier is arranged in such a way that it can be pivoted, together with its baseplate, between the limbs of the unshaped base element. Accommodated in the limbs of the base element is a locking device, which has mutually opposite latching tabs which can engage in corresponding lateral recesses in the mobile telephone.
If a telephone is inserted into the quiver-shaped carrier, it stands with its lower end on the supporting faces and is held between the baseplate and the holding lugs. As soon as the mobile telephone is then pivoted, together with the carrier, in between the limbs of the unshaped base element, the latching tabs provided thereon latch in. By actuating an appropriate release push button, the mobile telephone is released once more and pivoted upwards by the spring-biased carrier.
In the case of this known holder, the mobile telephone is held between a multiplicity of holding elements, but these cannot prevent the mobile telephone carrying out oscillations relative to the holding device in the known holding device, and in so doing rubbing on the holding elements, which leads to unsightly traces of use.